


Another Unneeded Wedding

by glennthewalmartguy, sobermeup



Series: Unneeded [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Another Unneeded Group Chat, Burrcules, Engagement, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Washette - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: This is gay.





	Another Unneeded Wedding

George stands in front of the mirror and adjusts his belt. He hasn’t worn his uniform in a while. It’s strange to see himself in it. It takes him back, but Gilbert wanted it. Alex sits on the couch behind him, crying. George doesn't quite understand why he's the one crying right now, but John is sitting beside him, rubbing circles on his shoulder and whispering into his ear. It's sweet, really. Hercules waits by George’s side. He smiles wide and claps him on the back. It kind of hurts. Aaron walks up to the two of them and grabs Hercules’ hand.

“Mr. Washington,” he says, “you look amazing.” Alex stands up from the couch abruptly and wipes his eyes. He looks panicked.

“Sir,” he says, “I don't know where I put the rings.” John holds up his hands before George can respond.

“Alex,” John says, “you just handed them to me. Just now. Literally thirty seconds ago.” George laughs.

“Alexander, you can relax. You've done everything needed for this wedding. You have made certain that this will be the happiest day of my life-” George’s voice cracks “-I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for me.” George tries to keep it together, but he starts crying anyway. All four of his groomsmen immediately try to console him. Well, all except for Alex, who starts sobbing so hard he has to sit down again. Aaron pats him on the back, and Hercules pulls him into a firm hug. John pats his arm.

“G-Wash, my man,” he lightly punches George's arm, “we are all so hype for your wedding. Laf is, like, the luckiest man to have you as his husband.” George pulls back from Hercules’ hug.

“Thank you all so oh-” George is interrupted by Alexander almost tackling him to the ground with a hug. He can feel his body shaking as he cries onto his shoulder. George freezes for a moment, but quickly comes to his senses and squeezes Alex’s shoulders. He pats his back a few times, then Alex takes a shaky breath in through his nose.

“I, uh, I just really am really h-happy for you and you're an imp-porant person to me and I want to thank you for allowing me to be a part of this day,” Alex wipes his nose with the back of his hand and smiles. George smiles back. John laughs and turns George's shoulders so that he is facing the mirror again. He pulls gently on George’s jacket.

“Nice,” he says. Alex scoffs.

“Nice?” he demands, “That uniform makes Mr. Washington look like a glowing ball of perfection. ‘Nice’ doesn't even cover half of it.” Now it's George's turn to laugh.

-

Lafayette is crying, again. Shit, he is totally going to ruin his mascara. Adrienne and Eliza run soothing circles over his back.

“You all look so amazing and I am so grateful for you I love you so-” he sobs “-much. Merde!” Laf runs his hands under his eyes and fans them. Adrienne pauses, looking thoughtful.

“You do not want to ruin your makeup, no more crying,” her accent is extremely thick. Angelica pulls out her phone.

“Come here you guys. Time for a wedding day selfie,” she calls. Everyone gathers behind her phone. Lafayette pulls out a dazzling smile. This is really the happiest day of his life. Peggy hits his back after the photo is taken.

“Laffy Taffy, you look so good. I'm really glad we went with the white tux.” Lafayette smiles wider. His tuxedo is white, with a peach bow tie and peach accents. He spent forever picking it out. After he joked with the group he'd be wearing a dress, he really considered it. But while dresses are pretty they are very cumbersome and take forever to remove. This suit is perfect for his wedding. George hasn't seen it yet, something about bad luck. Angelica and Eliza almost lost their minds when Lafayette tried to go and see George.

Peggy pokes his shoulder. Eliza is saying something.

“Okay, Laf, five minutes to show time,” she smiles at him. Lafayette fans his eyes again. He can at least make it down the aisle before he ruins his makeup.

-

The wedding is starting. George feels strangely calm, now. He knows that this is right. This is the man he is supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

Alex gives a quiet wave from his spot by the officiant. The rest of the wedding party keep smiling and waving at George. He feels jittery. It's time for him to walk down the aisle with his mother. This is a tradition that Gilbert insisted on, not that George minds. The whole theme of their wedding is coming together. French and American culture blending, something that isn't “traditional.” It's only right to add French customs into the mix.

George takes his mother’s arm and starts walking. They reach the end of the aisle and he releases her arm. She smiles at him and he smiles back, feeling his eyes getting misty. George could not be luckier that his parents were so accepting of him and Gilbert. He doesn't know if he could have gone through with this if they weren't there for him. She pats his hand and sits down in her seat.

George stands in his place on the platform. Gilbert will walk through those doors soon. George is really happy he decided not to see the suit before the wedding. Not knowing what his fiancé will look when he walks through those doors somehow makes the whole thing better. He can't wait to see him.

-

Lafayette is going to cry again. The doors are going to open, and he isn't going to make it down the aisle before he starts crying. His lovely Georgey is going to make him cry just by the look on his face. Lafayette can feel it.

This is for George. They are going to be married, and be together now and on. That's how Lafayette will get through this. He loves George.

Music begins playing, and the doors open.

-

George releases a deep breath he’d been holding when the sanctuary doors open. An angel; is his first thought. His Gilbert looks like a glowing angel, in a white suit with perfect hair. He is so beautiful and George is so fucking happy it hurts. George feels tears in his eyes and this time he lets them go. Gilbert meets his eyes for the first time and smiles like the sun. George takes a shaky breath in and smiles back.

-

Lafayette is the happiest he has ever been. George looks so amazing in his uniform. He looks like a dream. Surely, this is a dream. He looks to his right and Augustine, George’s father, smiles at him. It wasn’t until the rehearsal dinner that they realized they didn’t have anyone to walk him down the aisle. Lafayette tried to insist that he walk by himself, but Augustine had asked if he could walk him down the aisle. That was the first of three or four times he cried that night. Augustine squeezes his arm and they start walking down the aisle.

-

George barely registers that everyone has stood up. He can’t focus on anything except Gilbert, and his smile. His father is there too, but George’s eyes can’t leave Gilbert. He doesn’t register the tears running down his face. He just barely manages to catch what the priest says.

-

Lafayette feels as if he’s floating through the ceremony, his hands are shaking in George’s. He feels like he’s on a cloud. George says something. Lafayette blinks.

“Quelle? Oh, the vows!” The audience laughs. The officiant nods at him and waves his hand in a “go on” gesture. Lafayette smiles.

“George Washington, I love you. You are everything I’ve ever wanted. Ever since the day I met you, lacking in English and subtlety, I knew you were the one for me. I am grateful that my palms no longer sweat every time I see you, but my heart still stutters when I think about you. You have made my life better by a thousand times, and I can not tell you how much I appreciate-” Lafayette’s voice cracks “-everything you have done for me. I love you Georgey.” George squeezes his hands gently and wipes his eyes. They are both crying now, no going back.

-

George clears his throat as the officiant nods at him, “Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette,” he smiles proudly as he doesn’t stutter through Gilbert’s name, “you are the light of my life. You are the reason I was put on this earth. I didn’t know I was lost- okay… I’m sorry, Alex.” George turns to the aforementioned, “I’m sorry. These are lovely but, it’s just not me.” He looks back to his soon-to-be husband, “I asked for Alex’s help, but… I have to speak from the heart. Gilly, I love you too. Y-You’ve changed me. I, uh… I don’t know where I’d be without you. Sure, yes… Sometimes I’m less than smooth, I’m not sauve, I stumble over my words, I text and not even autocorrect can fix it, but when I look at you… Everything makes sense. You make the sun rise, and you hung the stars, and all the cliché things, but I am a simple man. So, I’m going to give you simple words. I love you, I will always love you. You are my everything. That’s- yeah, that’s all I have to say.” He stops staring at his hands nervously and looks at Gilbert. He’s crying. There’s mascara down his cheeks and he looks at George with a smile as the sun.

-

Lafayette sniffles through the officiant asking George the questions. He can’t help but smile when he hears his man say ‘I do.’ George gently wipes some tears as they go through it. At one point Lafayette leans into George’s touch, and they stay like that for a moment. George’s hand is on Lafayette’s cheek, and they just stare into each other’s eyes. Lafayette finally says what he’s supposed to and they continue on.

The officiant then speaks, “Do you, Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette take George Washington to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do.” Lafayette shakes as he says those words. He has waited lifetimes to say those words, and he found the most amazing man to say them to.

“The rings please.”

-

George didn’t think that having Gilbert put the ring on would feel this special. It’s amazing.

“You may now kiss the groom.” George doesn’t even hesitate. He grabs Lafayette by the hips and dips him into a deep kiss. Hercules whoops loudly and George stands back up, immediately blushing.

John cups his hands around his mouth, “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” The audience stands and starts clapping and cheering. Lafayette shrieks as George quite literally sweeps him off his feet.

“And now, for the first time ever, I proudly present, Mr. and Mr. George Washington!”

George kisses Gilbert on the cheek and walks him down the aisle, grinning widely.

-

Lafayette manages to not cry for the entire reception. Eliza gives a speech that makes him sob, obviously. And George sits patiently beside him through the whole thing and holds his hand. Then Alex takes the microphone. He seems drunk, very drunk, but that has never stopped him from being heartfelt and eloquent before (then again, most people there are drunk).

“George Washington and Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier-Washington, Marquis de Lafayette-“ every person there groans when they realize Lafayette added another name “-I want to thank you for allowing me to be a part of your wedding. Mr. Washington, I have looked up to you for so long. You took me in when I was lost and alone. When I was unwanted, you kept me safe and gave me a place to call home. Because of you, I met my family, and the love of my life. You made me a part of something bigger than myself.” Alex starts to cry. Lafayette pats his back and smiles at him.

“Now, enough about me, sir. George Washington, you know I look up to you, and I love you like a father, so please forgive me for what comes next.” George wipes his eyes and looks confused but very happy, “George doesn't really know much in the way of current lingo. He has a tendency to say something before he really thinks about what the phrase might mean. This has created some… strange situations. The most notable one, however, was the night we all went to a company dinner. This was set up with possible investors and buyers, so it was of course rather important.

“This was the time when Lafayette had yet to inform George of his feelings and they were still dancing around each other in a strange and extremely annoying way. To the detriment of our company wallet and Mr. Washington’s ego, Lafayette used the word ‘ho’ discussing a woman across the room, as a joke, obviously. My apologies to any parents in the room, especially Mary and Augustine. Mr. Washington took this to mean something complementary. He called the highest investor a ‘wonderful ho’ in front of the entire dining hall.” Everyone laughs, Alex does so hard enough he kinda has to stop, George is kind of red-faced but he's laughing too, “Needless to say, we did not get the investment.

“This is just one of many examples of Mr. Washington doing something like this, but I will spare you all the details of his social faults, for the sake of time.” Herc whoops from his table, something about, ‘get off the mic’, “But he isn't just funny, and this isn't his only quality. Sir, you are one of the kindest people I have ever met-”

-

Alex talks for six hours! The wedding is listless! He doesn’t actually talk for six hours, but the microphone is finally taken away from him, so that they can move on to other things. Namely, George and Lafayette’s first dance.

They slowly make their way onto the dancefloor, hand in hand. George starts to properly hold one of Gilbert’s hands up, and put the other on his waist, but Gilbert doesn’t let him. He wraps his arms around George’s neck. He lays his face gently on George’s shoulder, and the man’s arms instinctively go around his waist.

Lafayette is thrown back into the memory of the first time they had danced. It was after one of their earlier dates. They had gone back to George’s place and were sitting on his couch talking. Lafayette had wondered originally if that night were going to be the night, but they’d just talked for hours. They got onto the topic of dancing, and George told him, to Lafayette’s surprise, that he loves dancing.

A year later the dance still feels the same, the music is the same, and if Lafayette closes his eyes he feels like he’s back in George’s living room. But, instead, he opens his eyes and lifts his head to look at George. He’s married to this man.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Gilly.” George kisses him gently, and grins when he pulls back to see Gilbert blushing.

“My husband.”

“My husband,” George moves a hand to Gilbert’s face and kisses him again. Married, they’re married. George can’t believe it. A dream come true.

-

Lafayette looks over at his table of friends. Hercules look nervous. Unnaturally nervous, not just like he’s uncomfortable in the crowd. Lafayette smiles, he almost forgot. Aaron has no idea what’s about to happen. Lafayette can see Herc stick a hand in his jacket and feel the inside of the pocket. He stands up. Aaron turns around to watch his boyfriend get on the stage, looking confused. Lafayette has genuinely never seen Hercules look so sweaty. He picks up the mic.

“Aaron, babe, could you come up here?” Aaron stands up timidly and walks onto the stage to stand beside Herc.

Hercules takes a deep breath and faces Aaron, still speaking into the microphone.

“Aaron Burr, you were an unlikely partner. But the more I look back on my life, the more I realize everything has led to you. All the things that have happened, they’ve all been leading up to this. To you. I’ve grown to love you every day. Every spilled glass of water, every shirt you left on the floor because you didn’t want to pick it up, everything about you has made you who you are. Has made us. I love you more than I can describe.” Hercules drops down on one knee. He pulls the ring out of his jacket and Aaron sniffs, crying.

“Aaron Burr, love of my life, will you marry me?” To no one’s surprise, Aaron says yes.

-

“Hey, hey! Let’s give one last cheer to the newlyweds before they head off, yeah?” John yells into the microphone. George waves as the reception hall is filled with cheers. Lafayette pulls away from George and grabs the mic.

“Georgey, after I’m done… Get ready to run… Someone is going to want to kill us. Ladies, and gentlemen. I have an announcement…” Lafayette turns and smirks at John and Alex, “John and Alex are engaged!” Laf shoves the mic back into John’s hand. He turns, grabs George’s hand and starts sprinting. Yet another reason he didn’t wear a dress.

As they sit in George’s car, laughing, Lafayette is filled with a happiness he didn’t know possible.

“Alex is going to kill you.” George puts his hand on Lafayette’s.

“I know, but… I can worry about that after our honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOly ShiT I cried so much writing this??? Sobermeup also cried, are you crying????
> 
> -Glenn


End file.
